


No Peas For Peace

by BleuSarcelle



Series: The Adventures of Rey and his Modern Family [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Brief Lance, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Grandpa Thace, Keith and Shiro are Siblings, M/M, Rey Au, Rey likes broccoli but not peas, Thace is Keith and Shiro's Dad, Thace's weak to those amber eyes, Their mother is mentioned, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Uncle Shiro's the best, broganes, established klance, family fic, kids fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 16:44:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9911822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BleuSarcelle/pseuds/BleuSarcelle
Summary: "Where Grandma?”“Girls night, but back to the peas –““Rey also go Girls night? I wanna.”“Maybe next time, buddy, I bet you would like the mud bath, but back to the –“Rey gasps delighted, “Grandpa, mud¡? Grandpa, let’s go to mud!”“No, Rey, I said next time –“The bright smile turns into a pout, “But Grandpa! Mud!”(The one where Grandpa Thace is weak for Teary Amber Eyes and Rey gets his way.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hello, I'm back with this Au BC I love Rey.
> 
> That's it. That's my entire reason. 
> 
> Excuse any mistakes??? 
> 
> Disclaimer: Voltron doesn't belong to me.

Thace glares at the tiny four years old in front of him sternly and Rey limits himself to glare back with a pout.

Keith just stares with a bored expression at the staring contest between his Dad and son.

“Okay,” Keith mumbles after fifteen minutes with no change and he stands up from the chair he was sitting on, “I’m gonna go, Lance just texted me and he’s getting fussy about the reservations, and I want to order desert _and_ I can’t do that if he’s grumpy.”

Thace just nods at him, his brown eyes not leaving his grandson’s. “Yeah, yeah, have fun, enjoy your night off, have another baby or something.”

Keith flushes, “Dad!”

“Just a suggestion.”

“Jesus Christ –“ Keith mumbles and then leans down to drop a quick soft kiss on his son’s hair, “See you in a few hours, buddy. Finish your dinner and have fun with Grandpa, alright?”

Rey allows himself to look away from his Grandpa and smiles big at Keith, “Okay, Daddy!” He says happily before turning back again to glare at Thace.

Keith rolls his eyes and ruffles his son’s hair, “Rey, just eat the peas.”

“No, Daddy! They’re green and weird!”

“Rey, you eat broccoli but not peas? We talked about this, buddy.”

“Bocoly is fluffy and it tickles! It’s fun! Tiny green thingies are not!”

“He’s literally you.” Thace mumbles and Keith sends him an exasperated look.

“Alright, well, I tried.” Keith says, raising his hands in surrender and then slaps his Dad on the back, “All yours, Dad.” One last wave and then Keith’s out the door.

Both Grandpa and Grandson stare in silence for a few minutes before Thace shifts on his chair in front of Rey’s boost seat.

“Eat it.” He says and Rey shakes his head.

“No.”

“Rey Alejandro.”

“Grandpa.”

“Look here, Mister, Grandma’s not here to coddle you –”

“Grandma is the best.”

“Yes, I know, that’s why I married her but back to the point –“

“Where Grandma?”

“Girls night, but back to the peas –“

“Rey also go Girls night? I wanna.”

“Maybe next time, buddy, I bet you would like the mud bath, but back to the –“

Rey gasps delighted, “Grandpa, mud¡? Grandpa, let’s go to mud!”

“No, Rey, I said next time –“

The bright smile turns into a pout, “But Grandpa! Mud!”

“Buddy, it’s eight in the evening, play time is over –“

“Mud!”

“No. Peas.”

“Mud!”

“Peas!”

“Mud!”

“Potatoes!” Thace turns head around to meet his eldest son’s eyes, “Hello!”

“Shiro, what are you doing here?” Thace asks confused while Rey squeals and claps his hands excitedly at the sight of his Uncle.

“Keith called me and said you were struggling –“

“That little snitch –“

“So I came to help!” The young adult finishes happily, pulling a chair from the table and placing it beside Thace’s, “Alright, what’s the situation?”

“Grumpy Rey doesn’t want to eat his peas.” Thace says shrugging, pointing at the toddler.

Rey sticks his tongue out at him, “Bleh, Grandpa.”

“See?” Thace deadpans and Shiro taps his chin deep in thought.

“Rey, eat your peas.” Shiro says firmly and Rey shakes his head stubbornly, puffing his cheeks.

“No, Unku Shito!”

Shiro shrugs, “Okay, I tried. Let’s grab some spaghetti.” He declares, standing up from his chair and picking Rey up from his boost seat.

“Yey! Worms!”

Thace blinks in confusion for a second before he’s standing up, “Takashi, no!”

“And then let’s have a mud bath in the backyard!”

“Yeey! Unku Shito mud!”

“Takashi, this is not ‘ _helping’_!”

Shiro laughs at his Dad’s exasperated shout, “Dad, come on, it’s Friday night and Rey just want some mud; who we are to reject his wishes?”

Thace taps his foot against the floor, “Takashi, Rey needs to understand that he can’t get everything we wants –“

“Pwease, Grandpa?” Rey asks quietly, mouth pouting and lower lip slightly quivering, “Mud?”

“Aw, come on, you can’t say no to that face!” Shiro says and Thace groans.

“No, come on, that’s not fair.”

“Just look at him!”

“No!” Thace shouts, placing a hand over his eyes and turning around, “Not looking. Those eyes are powerless if I don’t look at them.”

“But Dad –“

“La la la la!”

A sniff makes them stop short and then both adult turn their head to look at the crying toddler in Shiro’s arms.

“Grandpa no like Rey?” The four years old asks weakly, his big bright amber eyes filling with tears and Thace’s knows he’s a goner.

“Oh Lord, buddy, no! No, no, no! Grandpa loves you so much! Give him to me, Shiro!” Thace waves his oldest son’s arms away and takes his Grandson into his own arms, bouncing him gently, “No, kiddo, of course I love you. Don’t be silly, Grandpa was just being crabby. I’m sorry, buddy.”

“No peas?” Rey asks and Thace shakes his head.

“No peas, buddy. How about we make some mud cakes for Daddy and Papa? You like that?”

“Yey, mud!”

Thace chuckles and wipes the tiny tears from Rey’s cheeks, “Alright, alright.”

As Thace walks towards the second floor to change clothes, Rey turns around and meets Shiro’s eyes behind Thace’s back. Shiro grins at him and raises and sends him a thumb up, laughing quietly when Rey grins back at him.

That trick never fails.

* * *

“What.”

Keith sighs, “I told you we should have left him with your Mom.”

“Keith, hush. Explain to me why is my son covered in mud at eleven pm?”

Keith hums and leans a little forward, “Yo, Dad, Shiro, was this supposed to be a Mud Bath?”

Shiro scratches some of the dry mud on his cheek, “More like Mud Fight.”

“Turned into a Mud Baking.” Thace adds calmly, sitting on the middle of the mud circle with Rey firmly placed on his lap.

“Mud Cakes, Daddy!” Rey giggles, raising a ball of mud up to both of his Dads, “Daddy said you wanna detetes –“

“Desert.”

“So, I make detetes!” The four years old finishes proudly, smiling big when his Daddy crouches to his height.

“This looks awesome, buddy. I bet Uncle Hunk is  going to be so jealous of your baking skills.” Keith praises softly, bopping Rey’s nose gently, earning another giggle form the toddler, “But how about we take a bath and then Papa reads you a song story?”

Rey gasps, “Red and Blue Kitties!” He shouts excitedly and Lance chuckles.

“Yes, buddy, we can do that one, but bath first, come on.” He says as he walks past Keith and leans down to pick Rey up from Thace, “Give Daddy the Mud Cakes –Good, sunshine, now let’s go take a bath.”

As Lance re-enters the house, Keith stands up from the floor and smirks smugly at his family that is still sitting quietly on the mud.

“Let me guess: Teary Amber Eyes?” He asks and smiles knowingly when Thace groans pitifully and Shiro shrugs nonchalantly. "Knew it."

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, thank you for reading (:
> 
> And yes, Rey's talk is a lil wobbly but he's four, come on. I know in Bananas Vs Chocolate he was so fluent but he was five there. A lot can happen in a year!


End file.
